


Dance

by HeavensMostAdorable



Series: AU Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Episode: s01e10 This World Inverted, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6591451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavensMostAdorable/pseuds/HeavensMostAdorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It definitely wasn't because of the hazel-eyed beauty he met at the party.</p><p>No.<br/>Nope.<br/>Not at all.</p><p>Magnus dances in the gym.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of this [video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DAy2i0gkDKU), because in the comments everyone was talking about Malec, and there was one comment that was talking about AU!Malec and I had to.

Magnus didn't work out too frequently anymore.

He made sure he was in shape, yes, but he didn't see the point in joining his fellow warlocks to going to the gym every other day.  
  


It just seemed... _tiring.  
_  

But since that girl, Clary, had helped him gain meaning to his life, he decided that he would take it up again. Just so he could have more...energy...for magic.  
  


It definitely wasn't because of the hazel-eyed beauty he met at the party.  
  


No.

Nope.

Not at all.  
  


The gym was empty at this early hour. It was just him, the treadmill he was on, and his music playing in his ears. He smiled a little to himself.

He hadn't danced in a while, at least by himself and informally. He’s danced with his friends at parties, but proper dancing with hands on his friend’s waist to classical music.  
  


But informally? To modern music? Not in a long while.  
  


He was really feeling the beat to this song. He started grooving a little to the music, shaking his hips a little. After a while he let go of that handles of the treadmill, now full out dancing to the music in his ears. He spun on his heels, gyrated his hips, he _felt_ the music. Magnus was starting to wonder why he didn't do this more often. Doing this was actually _fun._ It made him happy. He bobbed his head as he grooved, mouthing the lyrics to the song a little.  
  


He didn't realize his eyes were closed until he heard a noise that definitely wasn't part of his music.  
  


_Crap._

_Someone caught him._  
  


Magnus quickly yanked out his headphones, ready to apologize to the person who spoke to him when he froze.  
  


“I said, I didn't know you had moves like that.”  
  


It was that boy, Alec.  
  


“I-I, uhm, uh…” The warlock’s face turned bright red. “Uh...thanks.” He turned off the treadmill and stepped off.  
  


“If I knew about this when I met you, I would've refused to let you leave.” Alec smirked. “Don't stop on my account.”  
 

Magnus continued to stutter. He felt Alec’s eyes trail down his body, his cheeks turned impossibly redder.  
 

Alec chuckled. “I’d dance for you, but I don't think I can do anything like that. It was really good.” He moved closer to Magnus. “I liked what I saw.”  
  


“Uh...thanks.”  
 

Alec thought for a moment. “You have a job, right? I’ve seen you on TV I think.”  
 

 _Damn it. He saw that god-awful commercial.  
_  

“Uh, yeah, I do. Why?”  
  


“I was wondering if you could do something for me, if you had the time. I’d pay you.”  
  


“What is it?"  
  


“Well, I’m a party planner, and I’ve been working on this girl’s sweet 16 party. It has to be the best, one because I only accept the best and two, because her family is pretty influential. I’ve been looking for some kind of entertainment that isn't too boring or childish, and I’d think you’d be the perfect choice.”  
  


“Wha-...M-me?” Magnus’s eyes widened in surprise.  
  


Alec smiled. “If I know anything about teenaged girls, they like pretty boys who can dance.” He raised an eyebrow. “And so do I.”  
  


Magnus was speechless, which made Alec laugh. “You wanna do it? It’ll help me out.”  
  


He shifted around. “Uh...sure. Okay.”  
  


Alec clapped his hands together. “Fantastic. Here.” He took out his phone. “Put in your number. We’ll have dinner together, talk some more.” Magnus shakily put in his number. “Y-yeah, that sounds good.”  
  


When Magnus was done putting in his number, Alec patted his shoulder and thanked him. “I’ll let you get back to it.” With a smirk, Alec started to head off to another part of the gym.  
  


What Magnus did next  was purely impulsive.  
 

“S-so, I don't have to audition?”  
 

Alec turned around. “I saw what I wanted to see.”  
 

“W-well...I-I…” Magnus shook his head and took a breath. “What if I want to show you more?”  
 

Alec’s slow grin was answer enough.  
 

There was music playing over the speakers in the gym, Magnus only had his headphones in because he usually liked his music better, but the song currently playing was good enough. Magnus slowly started to move to the music. He just let the song guide him, not trying to think ahead or pre-plan what moves he wanted to do. He’d just overthink it if he did that. When the warlock started swiveling his hips, Alec whistled, which made him laugh instead of feeling embarrassed. In fact, that whistle gave him a little more confidence. He spun around on his heel once, his torso moved smoothly and fluidly like water.  
 

By the time the song ended, both Magnus and Alec were laughing, Alec even teasingly threw Magnus a dollar, which made the warlock double over in laughter. “So…” Magnus said once they calmed down. “did I get the job?”  
 

“Definitely.” Alec smiled. “Meet me for dinner tonight. I’ll text you.”  
  


Magnus’s heart fluttered. “O-okay.”  
 

Magnus wouldn’t tell his friends that day why he had more of spring in his step that day. They didn’t need to know.  
  
Nobody needed to know about what happened but Alec.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Send me prompts at my [Tumblr ](http://larlarinlalaland.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  


End file.
